Frostbite
by musical prodagy22
Summary: Diamond is just a plain ordinary girl whos abusive parents and hateful classmates are the only evil shes ever encountered. Until she meets the ever so thrilling (and chilling) Jack Frost and feels a pull towards him. But she has no idea what sort of troub
1. Meeting Him

**These are some descriptions of the characters. (Jack Frost isn't here cause you should know what he looks like) Hope you enjoy my fanfic! **:-D **Ps I own all the characters written here mwahaha! But sadly not any of the rise of the guardians characters... **:-(

**Diamond Hunting- 15. Human. Waist length brown wavy hair. Blue-green eyes. Tan skin. Medium knife scar on the side of her face from a fight with her parents. Very pretty usually asked out by boys. Usually hated by girls. Sometimes gets into trouble with teachers.**

**Mr. Parson(Pearson)- 62. Thinning gray hair. White skin. Black eyes. Beer gut. For some reason I make him wear red suspenders. Always...**

**Casey Mclana- 15. Straight red hair. White skin. Gold eyes. TOTAL BITCH!**

**Mrs. Jenkins- 24. Puffy chestnut colored hair and eyes. Huge glasses. Pale skin. **

Diamonds POV

I look at the frog on my plate and nearly puke. I raise my hand and Mr. Pearson points at me the official sign to ask away.

"Mr. Pearson-"

"Parson Miss. Hunting. How many times have I told you that?" He says resting his hands on his huge stomach. A few of the girls next to me giggle and I can feel my cheeks heating. _Oh no way is __**he**__ going to embarrass __**me**__,_ I think.

"So sorry _Mr. Pearson. _But I am not cutting open this frog. Dead or not." I say glaring at him and folding my arms over my chest at the same time. _This may end badly, _I think to myself.

"Well then Miss. Hunting since you can not cut open this _dead_ frog I suppose you will have to attend detention with Mrs. Jenkins." Detention for two hours with Mrs. Jenkins wouldn't have been that bad but I nearly lost my mind because Casey Mclana- the most popular girl in school- had been there popping her gum and texting on her phone. And every time Mrs. Jenkins went out of the room Casey would turn around look at me then laugh all while texting. I just sit back pretending I was in my room. Which makes it worse because my parents would have been yelling about me being a slut (yet I've never even had my first kiss let alone slept with a bunch of random dudes) or talking about how weird I am (sort of true though I never had any friends when I was little and my only friends now are the kids I have to babysit). Mrs. Jenkins comes back into the room the _click-clack_ of her high heels pulling me back to reality.

"Ok girls detention is over and you can head home now." she says smiling. I stand and head out walking to my locker to grab my backpack. Twisting the lock I put in my combo and grab my pack stuffing my fairytale and fables book in next. Right as I'm about to grab my cell (I had to save up for two years to get the iphone 5 and then out came iphone 6) a small french manicured hand reaches over my shoulder and snatches it away. I turn and see Casey standing there smiling as she waves it in front of my face. I reach for it but she pulls it away.

"Well Diamond took you quite a _while_ to save up for this phone _right_? At least that's what _I _heard. So if you want your phone _back _I suggest you stop flirting with _Jamie_. _Ok_?" she says smiling sweetly _emphasizing_ at least one word in _each _sentence. _Now I get it,_ I think. Jamie Bennet was one of the most popular guys in school and was super nice to everyone even me. He had asked me out once or twice but I had turned him down (Just like every other guy). Him and Casey (Quarter back and head cheerleader. Can you believe it?) dated for about two weeks before he called it off.

"Really Casey? I don't even like Jamie and if _I_ remember correctly he broke up with you like a month ago cause and I quote 'She acted like a total bitch to all my friends who were girls. The only reason she was dating me was cause I'm a football player.' I don't know about the football player thing but he nailed the bitch part." I say placing my hands on my hips and leaning forward so we're nose to nose and I swear I hear a guy laughing but I ignore that. She glares at me and I try to grab for my phone but she holds it up as high as she can. I'm really tall and tower over lots of the guys here but she's wearing _very high _heels. I push her and she stumbles a little but regains her balance then turns on her heel and takes off. I rush after her but shes already out the door. She steps out and holds my phone up before slamming it on the ground and stepping on it. She turns and heads to a big black SUV with tinted windows. I rush out the door dropping my backpack and picking up my phone. The screen is broke and I touch it. I gasp as it cuts me before picking up the other glass pieces (getting cut three more times). I feel tears stinging my eyes but I just stand up and start walking humming Fergie's _Big Girls Don't Cry_. It's pretty cold and dark, stars littering the sky even though it's only six. I shiver and rub my arms but keep walking until I'm by the forest path shortcut that leads to my house. I hear the same laugh as when I was inside and I turn slamming into a pale boy with white hair and eyes so blue you could get lost in them. He's grinning at me with his head tilted to one side.

"Hey what you said to that redhead that was really... cool!" he says his grin growing even wider until I can't help but smile with him. I look down at his attire and my mouth drops. He's wearing a blue hoodie that looks like it's covered in frost. In his hand is a huge wooden cane taller than _me_ that has a curve at the top. His pants are brown the bottoms cut up. But the oddest thing is that he's not wearing shoes. Its been snowing a lot this December so Christmas would probably be white and yet here was this crazy idiot not wearing any shoes! I turn away and start walking again but he matches my pace. I hear a rustling in the bushes and realize this must be some kind of prank.

"Ok look dude-"

"I have a name ya know." he says looking over at me.

"I don't know it." I say. I look over at him and don't notice the huge rock in front of me tripping. I tumble forward then backwards before landing right on my butt in front of this odd but hot guy. He pushes the cane in front of me telling me to take it. I grab it and quickly let go falling back down.

"Your cane shocked me!" I yelp grabbing my throbbing hand. He looks down at me then sticks his hand out and I barely hear him mumble "It's a staff not a cane..." I cautiously take it and he pulls me up grunting. I punch him in the shoulder and this time he yelps. "I'm not that heavy!" I growl. He nods and I think he looks the slightest bit scared but I can't really tell with barely any light.

"Hey dude. Why exactly are you following me?" I whisper.

"My name is Jack. And I just can't believe you can see me." Jack says happily.

"Of course I can see you. Don't be so stupid. And Jack do you have a last name?" I ask quickly.

"Frost is."

"Jack Frost. Your kidding."

"Sorry to disappoint you." he mumbles quietly.

"I'm sorry it's just that... Jack Frost he was a Guardian and... Just forget it. Act like I never said anything." I say and the bushes rustle again. "What was that?" I ask in a monotone. Jack shrugs leaning on his staff. I sigh but when I go over to the bushes to investigate he stands straight up. "Oh Jack please it's probably just a bunny. They can't _hurt_ you." I roll my eyes then crouch down pulling the bushes back and look behind. I see a huge pair of fuzzy feet as my gaze goes up up until I see a pair of giant bunny ears. I scream and fall backwards nearly fainting. I turn and get up very slowly.

"What's wrong mate? Thought bunnies couldn't hurt you." the huge fuzzy... bunny asks. I scream again and take off as fast as I can running all the way back to my house hearing Jacks shouts behind me until they fade. I finally reach my house and pull the door open as fast as I can before slamming it shut behind me and locking it. I turn around to find myself staring into icy blue eyes. I scream then grab the lamp and slam Jack in the head. He cries out and falls groaning.

"Oh my God! How the hell did you get in my house?!" I shout. Jack just stands rubbing his head. He snatches the lamp out of my hands and then sets it on the table. Luckily the lamps only cracked so I wont get in trouble but Jack has a huge cut on the side of his face. I quickly run upstairs and grab a towel. When I get back down the cut has already scarred. My eyes widen and I drop the towel and run over placing my hands on his shoulders and then using two fingers to turn his face towards me. There's no scar no blood nothing. My hands fall to his shoulders right as the door unlocks and my parents walk in.

**Not the best ending but hey it's long! And I really do hope you like my story. *Bows to imaginary audience***


	2. Don't look down

"It's not what it looks like.", I scream. Jack jumps about a foot in the air. My parents look at me to the place where my hands are still on Jacks shoulders roll their eyes and go to the kitchen. I blink a couple of times. I can't believe they don't care that I was at home alone with a super cute boy!

Jack whispers in my ear, "They don't believe in me so they can't see me." I nod my head and rush up the stairs.

I stop at the top stair to make sure Jacks following me and hear my mother yell up to me "Diamond if you want to pretend you actually have a boyfriend which will never happen at least do it in your room." Her and my dad laugh like crazy people.

I scream back "At least my laugh doesn't sound like a dying hyena!"

I go into my room and close the door behind Jack. Sighing I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. I sob silently my shoulders shaking and I feel Jacks' cold hand on my shoulder before is removed. Its quiet for about five minutes before I look up to see if Jack is still there. He is and he's on top of his staff his chin resting in his hands.

"How are you doing that?", I ask curiously. He shrugs and jumps off.

"If ya think that's cool Diamond watch this." Before I have time to ask him how he knows my name he opens my window and jumps. I nearly scream but withdraw when I see Jack's face appear in my window. He laughs at my expression and offers me his hand. I walk over to the window and see that hes floating. I grab his hand cautiously and climb out the window.

He grabs me by the waist and yells "Wind take us to..." He pauses before saying, "Take us to the North Pole. Don't look down.", he warns before we take off. I smile happily as we rush through the wind. I laugh loud and stick my hand out to feel the cold air. It gets colder and I snuggle against Jacks chest. Even through his hoodie I can feel a six pack. I blush a color that may resemble a fire truck.

"We're here!", he yells over the wind and I cant help it. I look down and scream at the top of my lungs when I see that the ground is about 1,000 feet below us. This probably surprised him because his grip loosened and I slipped falling through the air. I close my eyes and pray that Jack gets to me on time.


	3. Meeting the Guardians

Jacks POV

I told Diamond not to look down but when I heard her scream I knew she did. I roll my eyes but stop when I realize shes slipped from my grip. I'm the one screaming now as I race towards the ground. I can barely see but I catch glimpses of her dark brown hair or her black converses. I hear her screams and know I'm nearly there. I slam into the ground face first and scream again. I couldn't have lost her! I was right behind her! I start to cry as I take to the sky once more to look for her body.

Diamonds POV

I open my eyes and see a bright light. There are faces above me but they look dim and clouded. I sit up abruptly and my head slams into something that knocks me back down.

"Ouch! Hey mate can yah watch what ya slam that head ah yours?", I hear somebody say with a thick Australian accent. I lift myself up slower now and my eyes adjust to the bright light. There's a huge old dude with swords and a thick white beard, a short guy who looks like he's made out of sand, a women who looks like shes half parrot floating two feet off the ground, and a kangaroo looking bunny standing in front of me. I scream and jump back only to find myself run into something hard and solid. A giant furry creature about eight or nine feet tall stands behind me and I run towards a corner where there is no creepy people or humanoids or giant polar bear looking things. I hear a jingle and look down to see about a dozen of small little elves. Two are grabbing my jeans and the rest are standing there tapping there little feet or trying to push me back towards the freaky people. I grab one and hold him up to my face studying him. He growls and bares his teeth and I laugh and shake him making the bell on the top of his little hat jingle and his eyes go crossed. I shake him a little more then set him down where he stumbles over to his group and falls. I then take a deep breath and walk back to the... people.

Jacks POV

North called a meeting today and said I had to go. I tried to get out of it since I've only been looking for Diamond for four hours. He still told me I had to or he would send the Yetis and a bag. I didn't have the energy to fly so I trudged through the snow falling a couple of times. When I finally reached the gate to North's workshop the Yetis looked at me their furry brows rising in surprise at my weak state but they let me in without so much as a grunt. I walked into the giant shop my staff hanging limply at my side. I could barely keep my eyes open. I walked past Bunnymund ignoring his comment about me and ice or something like that. My legs start to feel odd and I crumble to the ground. Bunnymund pulls me up and my head hangs down. North comes up and holds my head up as Tooth and a Yeti step aside and I see Diamond standing there.


	4. Snowballs and Sand

Jacks POV

I jump out of the Yeti's arms and charge towards Diamond. Her eyes widen and she puts her arms out but I grab her and hug her as tight as I can.

"How did you survive? I mean we were so high up! Wait..." I look at North, "Did you save her?"

North nods and says with his thick Russian accent, "I was driving the sleigh and she fell right in!"

Tooth flies towards me and whispers in my ear, "She nearly made Bunny lose a tooth! I was so close!" I laugh as she continues. "And as soon as she stopped shaking one of the elves and screaming at us she couldn't stop talking about you."

I smile and blush which gets the response, "Look at you Popsicle! Actually turning _red_ for once! So why are you embarrassed _mate_?" from Bunny.

I don't answer I just keep hugging Diamond. Bunny taps me on the shoulder and points to Diamond who is blushing like crazy and is turning not only red but also a little purple. I let her go and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Jeez Jack you nearly killed me there! But ya I guess..._ North_ saved me. Thank you by the way. I am very sorry for screaming and for the elf." One of the elf wobbles over and glares at her while another grabs him and pulls him back. I laugh and turn back to Diamond. She's still trying to catch her breath.

"So Jack I was thinking what is a pretty young girl doing with someone like you?", Bunny asked smiling evilly before turning away to talk to North. I glare at him and then smile a smile equally as evil.

"Hey kangaroo!" He turns toward me and I can tell he's angry. I continue, "I think Tooth said something about how you almost lost a tooth maybe I could help you out!" I blow into my hand creating a frozen snowball out of nowhere. Diamond looks shocked. I jump as high as I can using my staff to gain height and throw it as hard as I can at Bunnymunds giant front teeth.

Diamonds POV

I hear Jack shout something to the Easter Bunny- who I recently learned that his name was Bunnymund- about him being a kangaroo and then a snowball appeared out of nowhere then he's jumping and throwing the snowball. Bunnymund's eyes widen and he jumps out of the way. The snowball hits one of the elves who flies back at the impact. Another one points at him and laughs while the now snow covered elf pushes him over. I start laughing and felt a snowball hit me in the head. I turn and see Jack leaning on his staff and biting his lip.

I grin and say, "Your dead Frost!" I grab some snow that Jack has made blow in and turn it into a circle. I'm a little late because Jack has used his powers over the wind to fly. I rush over to Sandy who is throwing snow at the elves with all his might.

I whisper in his ear, "Sandy can you help me get Jack?" He turns towards me and nods before using his sand powers to make a plane. My mouth drops open and I climb inside as a sand headset appears on my head. I figure out how to work the plane in about a minute thanks to Sandy and I fly after Jack. Finally I see him but right as I'm about to throw the snowball at him shadow appears beside me and my plane turns from gold to black as I find myself falling once more.


	5. Boo

Jacks POV

"Now this is my type of party!" I yell. We're all laughing and throwing snow. Bunnymund slams North in the back of the head. Tooth is flying around throwing snowballs at random spots even if no ones there. The Yeti's are making giant ones the size of large bushes. Sandy is attacking some of the elves and I see Diamond go over to him and point towards me. I laugh and take off into the air. She sees that I've already flown up and looks at Sandy. He smiles and nods. I turn around North's giant globe out of her view. When I fly around Diamond isn't by Sandy. My brow furrows and I hear a motor.

Turning around I see her in a golden stunt plane. My eyes widen and she chases me around throwing snowballs and laughing. I see North, Bunnymund, Sandy, Tooth, and the Yetis and elves cover there mouths as I turn back around and see that the golden plane is now a dark evil black. Diamond's eyes widen as the plane evaporates and she falls towards the ground screaming. The Yetis rush towards the spot where they think she's going to land but they don't make it in time and she hits the floor dark red blood and black sand pooling around her.

Diamonds POV

I feel cold and then hot. Now I'm cold again. I can't feel my toes or fingers but I feel a horrific pain in my back and the cold. No now it's heat. I can see a bright white light even though my eyes are closed. I try to open them but they feel so heavy. When I can finally open them I see Jack holding his knees up to his chest and crying. I try to sit up but it hurts and I scream in pain before falling back to the ground which makes it worse. Jack looks up his white hair sticking up his eyes red and puffy and his smooth pale skin blotchy and red.

I reach my hand towards him and he grabs my hand and yells, "She's alive! She's alive!" I see everybody come out from where ever they were and one of the elves – the one I shook – comes over and hugs me softly. I try to sit up and feel a slight pain in my back but then it's gone and I sit up. Looking behind me I see some dark liquid on the floor and realize it's on my back. I look up a North and point to the dark stuff on the floor.

"What is that stuff and why is it all over me? And why was Jack crying? And why does it look like everyone's been crying?", I ask noticing that even the Yeti's have tear streaked fur. Even North and Bunny have tears in there eyes. I stand up and walk away from the puddle. Everyone's looking at me and they all seem shocked.

"WHAT IS THIS STUFF!", I shout at the top of my lungs. North looks at Jack and he nods. Jack nods back and sighs.

"It's your blood.", he whispers his voice barely audible.

"And black sand.", North shouts. I can feel my brow burrow as I try to remember what happened. I can see a golden airplane turning black me falling and hitting the floor.

"Wait are you saying that I fell from all the way up there" I point to the sky. "Hit here" I point to my blood and the now noticeable black sand. "And survived? How is that possible?" I sit down and glance up at them.

"We have no idea.", Jack answers. I hear North whisper something to one of the Yeti's. The fluffy creature leaves and when he comes back he has a pair of black jeans, a purple shirt, and a pair of black and white checkered converse boots all in my size. My mouth drops as he sets the clothes in my lap and points to a bathroom. I walk over and close the door, lock it, and drop to the floor crying.

Jacks POV

"North do you have any-" He doesn't even let me finish before he raises his hand and orders me to be silent. I glance around the room and I think I see a shadow.

"Pitch.", Bunny whispers. I glare at nothing knowing now that he's here. I hear a sinister laugh to my left and I turn towards it grabbing my staff. A shadow emerges from a corner and flies towards us arms outstretched before yelling "BOO!" and disappearing. North looks at me grimly and I say what we're all thinking.

"Pitch is back."


	6. Attack!

Jacks POV

Everybody is stock still and I'm the first to react. I rush to the bathroom door and slam my fist on it banging on it as loud as I can. Diamond opens it and steps out slowly a confused look on her face. I take her stained clothes and toss them on some of the elves who glare at me when they figure out how to get out of the clothes bundle. I grab her hand and nearly drag her to the other guardians who are talking and shaking there heads.

"Jack what is it this time? If this is a joke it isn't funny. I've already had enough _fun _for my _entire_ life." She whispers to me. I look over at her and shake my head. She looks scared so I put my arm around her shoulder and squeeze her against me. I keep her like that with my arms around her because it feels... _right._

Diamonds POV

After Jack pulls me over to the other guardians he puts his arms around me and I wonder if he can feel my heart beating or can sense the heat rising to my face. When I look up at the other guardians there staring at us. North and Bunnymund's mouths are hanging open, Sandy is smiling, Tooth seems a little jealous, the elves are still throwing snowballs, and the Yeti's... well with all there fur I can't really tell but I think they look a somewhat happy or something close to that. North coughs and continues to speak as I lean my head onto Jack's chest. He's freezing cold but I feel warm inside. Looking down I see that everything- my shoes, my jeans, my shirt, even my hair- have a thin layer of frost on them. Laughing to myself I close my eyes drowning out North's voice. Tooth's glares. The elves growling at each other. This feels so familiar. My eyes and mouth pop open. Jack feels me tense and pulls back holding me at arms length.

"What's wrong?", he asks and I try to ignore the fact that he looks so cute when his brow furrows. I try to say what I'm thinking that my parents. Oh no! They probably already went into my room and saw I was gone and called the cops!

"Hey mate! Your not Sandy! Your thoughts don't appear above your head." Bunnymund says snapping out of the spell he was in from seeing me and Jack hugging.

"My parents are going to be wondering where I am Kangaroo!", I snap at him. Jack chuckles and pats me on the back. Bunny walks over to me and pulls out a boomerang from behind him holding it at my throat. I keep my glare on him.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny to be correct. Not a kangaroo. Got it?", he says menacingly and walks back over to North. Jack glares at him as he walks at away before turning to me and smiling.

"It's OK he's always like that", Jack says and puts his arms around me again but I'm too pissed off to care about it. I look up at him making sure he isn't paying attention and then I rip myself out of his arms and rush over to Bunny feeling my face heat up and turn red with anger. I hear Jack's feet slapping against the floor as he comes after me but I'm faster and had a head start. I rush over to Bunny and North and right as I'm about to slam into them a Yeti steps in front of me and waves his giant finger at me._ Oh no you aren't about to stop me,_ I think and dive under his legs and jump towards Bunnymund determination fueling me unleashing all the fury I've held back this whole trip on him.

Jacks POV

I try to reassure Diamond that Bunny does this all the time. I even pull her back against me but she's still tense. Bunny walks over to North and they start to talk in quiet voices. Before I can even react she launches out of my arms towards him. I rush after her and signal one of the Yeti's to step in front of her. He does and wags his finger at her. She slides under his legs. I'm prepared though and as soon as she does I make a slick patch in front of her. She's already jumped though and as I slip under the Yeti in the same fashion she did I slip on it and fall on my back. I get up quickly and see that Diamond is attached to Bunny and he is clawing franticly at his back trying to get her off. I start to laugh leaning over and holding my stomach.

Tooth comes over and glaring at Diamond whispers softly to me "Your _girlfriend_ sure is strong." I blush and smile bashfully looking at the floor. Tooth pulls my head up with her index finger and smiles at me in a way that makes me blush even more.

She pats me on the cheek and whispers in my ear even softer than before "Don't be embarrassed we're both _grown ups_." I nod and look over towards Bunny again. I see North laughing and the Yeti that tried to stop her now trying to pull her off of Bunnymund. I rush over and seeing that the Yeti -even though he's about eight feet tall- can't pull her off. Bunny is yelling and North is crying because he's been laughing so much. I notice that the boomerangs are lying on the ground. I look back up at Diamond. She's still holding on and Bunny's still screaming. I grab hold of her waist and pull as hard as I can. It doesn't work so I grab her waist again before thinking of something. Instead of pulling her I begin to tickle her midsection. She starts to loosen her grip and lets out small laughs. I tickle her more and she lets go of Bunnymund completely falling back onto me which takes me by surprise and we fall backwards. She lands on top of me and our foreheads clack together. She's still laughing and still lying on top of me. I laugh with her and trow my head back. It slams against the floor and we begin to laugh again before she stands up flipping her long brown hair behind her and sticking a hand out to help me up. I take it and keep a hold on it... just in case.

**I am wiping imaginary sweat off my face. My longest chapter yet! Yay! More to come soon!**


	7. What Started It

Diamonds POV

I laugh at Jack forgetting all about my anger. He smile and laughs to leaning his head back and banging it on the floor which only makes me laugh more. I finally stand up and when I do my hair puffs in front of my face. I push it back grinning like a clown and hold my hand out to Jack. He takes it and grabs his staff.

I look at it and ask him, "Why do you always carry that staff. Even when your flying or running you keep a hold on it like someones gonna take it away from you." He looks surprised by my question and then looks at his staff. Bunny looks at Jack and raises an eyebrow.

"Well that crazy girlfriend of yours has got a point." Me and Jack both turn bright red but Bunny ignores it and continues. "None of us know the story so why don't ya tell us Frostbite?" I can see that Jack seems kinda tense so I walk over to him and look up. I bat my eyes really sweet like and he melts. I almost laugh at my pun but restrain myself. He still seems tense and jumpy but he finally says the magic words.

"I'll tell you."

Jacks POV

I look around. I can't believe I just agreed to tell them about my past. I've never told anyone not even _North_ about my little sister and what happened that made me who I am. I sigh and start to explain having to concentrate hard to remember.

"My... dad made the staff for me. He was a carpenter and I had fallen and broken my leg. I had been hanging from a tree trying to get this girl to laugh." North raises an eyebrow and I'm about to explain when Diamond nudges me with her shoulder. "Oh right! The girl was my sister. She was really sweet. And we both used to have brown hair." My hand moves to my hair on it's own and I continue. "The day I became a guardian we went ice skating. My mom warned me to be careful and my dad told me the ice would be to thin but I didn't listen. I went with her and when we got on the ice and skated for a while it started to crack. We were both so scared. I tried to make it a game and when she got close enough I grabbed her with my staff and used it to pull her away from the cracked area. I thought we were going to be OK but I didn't realize the ice by me was so thin. I tried to walk over to her but it cracked and I fell under. The next thing I knew I was lifted out of the ice and no one could see me. It was like that until Jamie." Diamond looks at me with round eyes.

"Who's Jamie?", She asks her voice hoarse like she's about to cry and is barely above a whisper.

"He's the first boy who believed in me. Him and his friends helped us save everything." I look up and see that one of the Yetis is using an elf as a tissue. I feel someones arms wrap around my stomach and squeeze me. When I look down I see Diamond holding me her eyes closed and leaking out tears. I try to wipe one away but it freezes as soon as I touch it. She opens her eyes and laughs. I smile back and hold her close for the third time tonight.

Diamonds POV

After Jack tells me about the story I start to cry. It's so sad that he helped his sister and then 'died'. And then was punished by spending an entire life time not being seen and not knowing who he was. It must have been so sad and lonely. At least I knew that Jamie was a boy and not a past girlfriend. I hug Jack and apologize to Bunny who sneers at me. I snap my teeth at him and the sneer disappears. Jack grabs my hand and we wave to the other guardians before taking off. When we reach my house Jack jumps through the window.

"What was up with you? I mean you were laughing then attacking Bunny. Which was hilarious don't get me wrong! But you got so mad I'm surprised you didn't rip his head off.", He asks and I sigh rolling my eyes at the last part.

"I was just stressed I guess.", I reply simply shrugging. I collapse onto my bed exhausted. Jack lies down next to me and before I know it I'm asleep.

Jacks POV

Diamond falls asleep almost immediately. I just lay there and look at her pulling her covers over her. She's really pretty when she's sleeping. Her eyebrow is furrowed a little and I can't help but touch it with my index finger. She shivers in and cuddles closer to me. She's under about several blankets so I'm sure she can't feel my frozen body. I stand up the bed creaking from the released weight. I look at her again before exiting through her door. I go to her parents room and see them sleeping. I remember how rude they were to Diamond earlier and smile as I think of something. I go over to where there sleeping and pull the cover off as quickly and quietly as I can. They don't wake up so I think of what else I could do. I snap my fingers as I get an idea so hilarious that I have to try my hardest to not start bursting into laughter and waking Diamond up. I open up the window and fly out grabbing two snowballs and blowing on them turning them to ice. I fly back up into their room and stand by the end of the bed. I throw both snowballs as hard as I can and they hit each parent in the face exploding and making me fall to the ground. I rush out of the room and slide down the staircase handle covering in frost. I crash into a table and send a vase flying. I catch it right before it falls. I place it on the floor and gently touch the red roses turning them white. I hear yelling coming from upstairs and go back up.

"YOU NEARLY GAVE YOUR MOTHER A HEART ATTACK!", I hear a male voice scream.

"Good riddance! I hate her! I hate you even more! And I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I hear Diamond yell back. I turn into Diamonds room just in time to see her dad slap her in the face. She cries out and falls to the floor with a thud but her father picks her back up and then smacks her again. I rush downstairs and use my powers over the wind to lift the snow from outside up and it slides through cracks in the windows and door. I run up the stairs again and it follows me. By the time I'm in her room she's lying on the floor again trying to crawl away as her dad picks her up again. I push my hands toward him and the snow slams him to the floor pinning him to the ground. He pulls at the snow and tries to wiggle out but it won't budge. I run over to Diamond.

"Are you okay?" I ask but when I look at her I see that she has a bloody nose, her eye is starting to swell shut, and her lip is busted open. My mouth falls open and I turn towards her door hearing her mother enter. Her hair is a little wet and she has a small scratch on her face. She's pretty but nothing compared to Diamond. She looks from the dad to Diamond. Reaching right through me she grabs Diamonds long brown hair and drags her out of the room. I grab her ankle and pull her but she screams out and tears stream down her face so I let her go. Her mom pulls her down the stairs and Diamond hits each one with a thump thump thump. I follow them and see that her mom is gone and Diamond is just sitting there. I run over and grab her hand pulling her towards the door but instead of standing she falls over. I pull her into my arms and open the door with my foot before running to the forest by her house. I hear her mom yelling but I've already hidden her behind a snow covered hedge. A huge yellow truck drives by and I hear a loud _She thinks my tractors sexy it really turns her on!_ before it fades away.

"Whats going on? Where am I?" I turn to Diamond and she rubs her eyes flinching slightly.

I hug her tightly before whispering in her ear, "Your safe. Your finally safe."


	8. Spring Tulips

Diamonds POV

I wake up in the cold in Jacks arm. When I ask him where I am he says I'm safe. I wonder what my parents are thinking. I remember being dragged down the stairs by my hair but that's actually pretty normal. The worst that's ever happened was my dad slammed me on the floor really hard when I was six and I chipped my tooth and broke my arm. The doctors didn't even say anything. That's how good of liars my mom and dad are. They could murder me and no one would even consider blaming them.

"Jack where am I gonna live? How am I gonna go to school? I can't just show up there now that-", I began but Jack kisses me and cuts me off. My eyes widen but they flutter shut and my hands move on their own to his hair loving how it feels so soft. He grabs my face and pulls me closer if that's even remotely possible. When we finally pull away we're both breathing hard. I smile at him hoping he doesn't notice how flushed I am.

"We better get going." I say and he grabs my hand as we take off into the air with the feeling of his lips on mine still there.

Jacks POV

Diamond started talking about school and I don't know what got int me but I kissed her. Her hands tangle into my hair and I pull her face up to meet mine. It felt like ages before we had to come up for air. She whispers something about leaving and I take her hand as we fly off.

"Where do you want to go?", I shout over the howling wind. I think I hear the word North or was it Bunny? Might as well go to Bunny's it's probably warm there. So off we go and I soon feel the temperature rise. I fly down to the ground and see the giant stone Easter eggs. Diamonds mouth is wide open and I use my forefinger to push it closed. She looks up at me and grins like a small child. A small bruised child. I hear a rustling and see Bunnymunds head poke out from behind the statue.

"Not _you _again!", he growls at Diamond. She looks ready to attack him again but she just crosses her arms and walks around a giant tree filled with pink blooming blossom. I glare at Bunnymund as he points a finger at Diamond.

"What is _she_ doing here? And why did you bring her here?! And what happened to her face. I mean it was bad before but now..." I bite my cheek in order to calm myself. I can taste the metal taste that I know immediately as blood.

Through gritted teeth I reply, "Well I saw her father slap her across the face and watched here mom drag her down a flight of stairs. So I took her here." Bunny looks a lot less angry now so I continue. "I also need to get a hold of Nature. Do you think you could help me since the two of you are friends?" Bunny nods and Diamond comes over pointing to the tree proudly.

"I climbed all the way to the top! Can you believe that! This place is so beautiful!" I laugh and pick a petal out of hair and hold it up so she can see it. She holds it up to her face and then smiles at Bunnymund before running away again.

"So mate why do ya need to talk to Nature? She is a very busy woman ya know? Plus she doesn't seem to like you very much." he says and I nod.

"The seasons will be changing soon and everyone knows that she hates me. But hey you wanna plant a garden and then have a hill next to it! She was pretty much asking for it."

"Liar! You meant to crash that kid through the tulips! You knew how much I loved them! Plus it was _spring_! You shouldn't have even been out! Ever heard of hibernation!" A female voice cries out. I turn around and see a girl no older than thirteen with dark hair and tan skin standing behind me her long flowing dress made out of leaves and grass. Her hair is decorated with live butterflies who bat their wings, flowers, and different feathers. Beside her stands a jaguar who bares his teeth and growls at me.

"Did not! You shouldn't have planted them right there! Have you gotten shorter?" The jaguar growls again and pounces and the only thing I think is,_ I may be immortal but this is gonna hurt like hell. _I put my hands in front of my face as some sort of protection.

"_STOP_!", someone yells and jumps in front of me. I open my eyes and see Diamond kneeling on the ground. The jaguar is purring like a kitten As Diamond pets him. My jaw drops as she stands up brushing the dirt of her jeans. She pushes my mouth closed and pats the huge cat on his head. Nature looks shocked to but she recovers quickly.

"So Jack you got some girlfriend there!", she smirks.

"Yes yes I do.", I say and pulling Diamond to me I kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK so I added mother nature because it seemed like she was nowhere in the movie! I didn't know what she looked like so I just kinda made it up with the help of my good friend the Internet! Also sorry it took so long to update! It's the last week of school and I'm super excited! X-D**


	9. Golden Girl

Diamonds POV

I don't know why but Bunny's home makes me feel like a child again and I rush away from him and Jack. When I turn back around I see a child appear from nowhere a huge beautiful jaguar beside her. Even though she couldn't be over the age of 13 she's really pretty. She looks Mexican or Latin or maybe Native American. She has dark hair that runs down to the middle of her back. Her skin looks like something off a tanning salon catalog. Her green dress hangs to her feet which are bare and has spaghetti straps which I don't believe are appropriate. She yells something at Jack and I catch the words tulips and hibernation. Jack says something back and I see that the jaguar is in a pouncing position. I rush over jumping in front of it and yell _STOP!_ as loud as I can. I wait for the feel of it's sharp claws to dig into me but when I open my eyes I realize that he is sitting at my feet licking his paw as if this never happened. I kneel down beside him and scratch behind his ears and he makes a sound quite similar to a house cat. I smile and see that Jack has stood up and everyone is looking at me like I'm an alien that just stepped out of a spaceship. Now that I'm closer I see that her dress is made of grass and leaves plus there are real butterflies in her hair. Her eyes are huge and probably the brightest green I have _ever _seen. When she turns her head towards me I swear I can see leaves falling and animals running through a forest in her eyes.

"So Jack you got some girlfriend there!", the child says and she smirks showing off a set of perfect white teeth. I blush bright red and I half expect Jack to shout about how I could _never ever _be his girlfriend.

Maybe that's why I'm shocked when he says, "Yes, yes I do." Maybe that's why when he kisses me I get weak kneed. I don't like Jack. Nope. Not at all. But I do like how his lips feel so cold and how I feel warm and fuzzy inside which is kind of ironic. Or how he tastes like peppermints. That I like. Or the way his white hair is feathery soft. But I don't- I can't- like Jack. He is immortal after all. After he pulls away I see that both the child and Bunnymund are making faces and that the jaguar is covering his face with his paws.

I turn to the kid again and smile asking, "So sweetheart what's your name?"

She looks insulted as she crosses her arms and replies, "Depends on who you ask. Some people call me Mother Nature others Mother Earth and in France it's Nature D'une Mere but my friends just call me Nature. And I am older than your grandparents grandparents so do _not _call me sweetheart. Kay?" She smiles very sweetly and tilts her head to one side her eyes flashing with what looks like lightning but then again she is Mother Nature. I would expect her to be like some sort of Earthy character considering her attire but Mother Nature? Never in a million years would I have guessed this... this child would be her. I nod my head at her and she begins to talk to Bunny. Jack grabs my arm and pulls me away from them.

For a second I think he's gonna kiss me again but instead he whisper shouts, "What were you _thinking_! When that jaguar pounced why did you jump in front of me?! I am an _immortal_! He could have hurt me a _lot _but he wouldn't have _killed _me!" His face is actually turning red and he puts his head in his hands. When he looks up his eyes are filled with tears and he wipes them away before putting his head back into his pale hands. I shake my head at him, sigh, and run a hand through his hair grabbing his ear in the process and pulling him towards Bunny and my new acquaintance Nature.

"Ow ow ow _ow!_ Why do you have to be so violent with my ear?" He laughs at his own joke but when I dig my nails into his ear he stops. "OW! That does hurt ya know! I would like to keep my ear thank you!" I glare at him and keep pulling. He trips and falls so I release his ear which he grabs. I nearly laugh because it's bright red but instead I grab his hoodie and drag him across the floor. He is actually quite light.

When I finally get him over there I point to Nature and scream, "I am having a really bad day! I know you want to talk to her so just talk to her! And I swear I will hurt you if you ever act so... so..." I stop not being able to think of anything.

"Stupid?", Nature supplies.

"Yes. Stupid! Thank you! I will hurt you if you ever act so stupid again! I have been yelled at enough to last me twenty life times! And I don't need it from you!"

"You know what Jack?", Bunny says suddenly after about five minutes of silence.

"What Bunny?", Jack asks slightly agitated.

"I think I may start to be liking this girl!", Bunnymund says cheerfully.

Jacks POV

I laugh at Bunny's joke. I walk over to Nature and sigh.

"Well I guess I have no choice. I was wondering Nature if you have a home me and Diamond could use. She was abused in her other home and I don't really want her to go back there." Nature nods and she grabs a petal off the giant tree. She crushes it and then blows it on the ground where a gaping hole appears.

"This will take you to a safe place! Oh and Jack? I wouldn't worry about that girl. She seems very... strong." I nod then grab Diamonds hand and jump Bunnymund's complaints disappearing. I see a flash of light before everything goes dark...

When I wake up I feel something heavy on top off me. Lifting my head I see that it's Diamond her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist. I smile and shuffle around a little trying not to wake her up. _Oops_, I think when I move a little to much and her eyes flutter open.

"Where are we?", she asks groggily rubbing her eyes. I flash her a smile and then kiss her just because I'm so happy. She gasps and I take this opportunity to insert my tongue in her mouth. She is sitting up now and I lean into her kissing her harder. She pulls at my hair and tugs me closer. Her hands leave my hair and she scratches my covered chest up and down up and down again and again. I pull my hoodie over my head and she grins against my mouth. I push her off both off our breathing hard.

"Hold on. We probably should find a place to camp out.", I whisper and she nods. I notice that her face is flushed and her lips are chapped but I shake my head telling myself to concentrate. I pull my hoodie on looking down I see that there is grass everywhere and its all green even though it's supposed to be the middle of winter. Looking up I see a blue sky with small puffy white clouds. I also notice that we're in the middle of a valley.

"Hey Jack! I found a house!", I hear Diamond yell. I walk towards her voice and when I get there I see a small brick house with a chimney and ivy crawling up one wall. It's really pretty but I hope Nature remember to put food in it. I walk inside and hear the door close. I turn around and see Pitch standing behind me one hand around Diamonds throat while he inspects the other. He turns towards me and fakes shock.

"Jack? Why hello! What a_ nice_ surprise! So is this pretty thing your girlfriend?", he says running a hand over Diamonds cheek. She snaps her teeth at his hand and he tightens his grip around her neck. She begins to claw at her neck desperately. I glare at Pitch.

"What the fuck do you want Pitch?!" He looks surprised with my foul language but I don't care. I just want Diamond safe. I glare at him again and he smiles recovering quickly. If North had heard me he would be in shock for weeks. I put my hands behind my back hoping I look natural and channel all my energy into making a snowball. There's no snow here like there was when I was at Diamonds. But if I can make a snowball and throw it at him at just the right time I could be able to escape with Diamond. I look over at her and see that she is no longer pulling at Pitch's hand. Instead her hands are hanging by her sides and she is staring a him. But what is even odder is that she seems to be... _glowing. _Gold light is flooding away from her and her hair, skin, even her clothes and shoes turn to a soft golden color. The only thing that doesn't change color is her eyes which stay the same beautiful blue-green. For a moment she looks like she's made out of Sandy's dream sand but instead of disintegrating to a pile of sand and piling on the floor she glows brighter until I have to look away.

Diamonds POV

I can feel the life slowly draining out of me as Pitch grabs my neck and squeezes. I can see patches off colors and then black enclosing then going away and changing into gold. So this is what death is like. I never really thought that it would feel so...so...captivating. Suddenly I feel a rush of energy come over me and I grab Pitch's hand and twist it so that he lets go of me then punching him in the side of his stupid head and knocking him out. He seemed stunned and that is when I notice it. The light is coming from me. I am completely golden. I grab one of my now golden curls and pull it. I walk over to Jack and smile. He's covering his eyes and I pull his hands away. He looks at me and smiles back.

"I think we need to talk to Sandy.", we both say at the same time.


	10. The Curse

Jacks POV

We fly to North first which is pretty hard to do while carrying Diamond and an unconscious Pitch. I mean you'd think he would weigh _less_ being a shadow but _no_. It takes three times longer then it would be if it was just me and Diamond. When we get there she's still glowing but its not as bright as before. North just stares and I have to pull on his huge white beard to get him to even look at me.

"North! I know she's glowing and I know we have Pitch! But focus! We need to see Sandy! So where is he. I would think that he'd still be here cause of everything that happened. So can we see him?" I say trying to keep my cool.

"Please?" Diamond adds sweetly smiling. Wow even her teeth are gold. North sigh but leads us to one of the huge rooms. When he opens it we see Sandy sitting sand swirling all around him like a mini tornado. He turns and sees me. He smiles but then his small mouth pops open when he sees Diamond. A question mark appears above his head.

"We don't know Sandy. That's why we're here." He looks at Diamond and then pokes her leg. She starts giggling and I roll my eyes. Sandy looks up and shrugs.

"Wait he uses sand to talk? I thought he was mute or something." Diamond says. Sandy looks up at her and smiles. Suddenly something starts to sing. _And who do you think you are running round leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. _I jump and see Diamond pull a phone out of her pocket.

"It's my dad. What do I do Jack?" she pulls on my hoodie nearly tipping me over. I shrug and then take the phone from her. I push the green button that says accept call and put it near my ear like I have seen so many people do.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ an angry male voice screams into my ear and I pull the phone away wincing.

"Your daughter is fine. I have her and she won't be returning home." I say calmly.

"_Hello! I asked a question and I expect it to be answered missy. Where the hell are you?"_ her father asks more calm this time. I sigh realizing he can't hear me and hand the phone to Diamond hanging my head. North's giant hand pats me on the back.

"What do you want _father_?" She spits the last word out like it has a bad taste. I see her posture stiffen and her light gets brighter.

"I'm not coming back home." Pause. "I'm with a friend." Pause. "That's your problem." Pause. "I don't care what anyone thinks." Pause. "I'm going now! Tell the family I said hi! Kisses! Bye!" She clicks the phone off then proceeds to slam it on the floor and steps on it and crushes it. She looks up at me and smiles. I grab what's left of the phone and throw it out the window. She throws her hands up and high fives me. I smile and pull her into a hug.

North clears throat and says "Bunnymund and Toothiana are on there way." I nod and pull away from Diamond. By then shes returned to her normal color.

"Real quick North could you send the Yetis to get Bunny?" I ask hopefully. North sighs and then snaps his fingers. Two giant Yetis come in and he hands them a huge red bag. I smile. _Victory, _I think happily.

Diamonds POV

A few minutes later Tooth appears and seems less than thrilled to see me. Suddenly the Yetis appear holding a thrashing red bag. They dump out a disheveled Bunny on the floor in front of Jack and he starts laughing. I can't help it and I start laughing to. There's another laugh and I look up to see Nature standing there laughing too. She smiles and waves at me. I wave back and then glance down and see that her jaguar is sitting next to her licking his paws.

"You know Nature you never told me his name." I say. She looks down at her pet and then back up at me.

Smiling sadly she whispers "Samuel. His name is Samuel. Sam for short." I smile at her but she just looks at her bare feet. I realize that the room has gone eerily silent.

"Did I do something?" I whisper to Jack.

"We all used to be human. When Nature was human she had a... _boyfriend_ as you would call it. They were in love and though they were very very young and yet they _knew_ that one day they were going to be married. His name was Samuel by the way. They were on a cliff having a picnic and it started to storm." He pauses and rubs the back of his neck. "They were trying to run back to the castle but there was lots of fog and he fell off the cliff. Now even though she knew he was probably dead she jumped into the water. Miraculously she survived but instead off swimming back she tried to search for him. The storm made the waves high and large and she ended up drowning like me. She woke up as Mother Nature." he says.

"I could have saved him. I could have but I was to weak! And now I'm forced to live with it for eternity!" she shouts and when she looks up I see tears streaming down her face. "Diamond when you see the moon what do you see?" she asks.

"Um. I see a something that lights up the night." I say hesitantly.

"You know what I see? I see a curse! A damn curse! I hate the Man In The Moon. He made me this. Forced me to live like this. He gave me a stupid fucking jaguar to try and make up for it! Made me name him Samuel to make me miserable." Samuel bares his teeth at her and lets out a low growl. She growls back and everyone looks surprised either at her language or her attitude towards Sam. Suddenly he runs out of the room so fast that he's a blur. Everyone tries to run out after him including myself. Me, Jack, and Nature get stuck in the door. Tooth flies over us and North slams into the wall causing it to crumble down and then Bunny kicks us all through.

"OW! BUNNYMUND! What was _that_ for?" Nature shrieks at him throwing her hands into the air.

"Sh!" Bunny hisses. When I look up I see that Sam is standing in the moonlight. He has the same kind of glow as me only more of a silver than a gold. The light becomes blinding like mine and when we look back up instead of a jaguar there's a really _really_ cute boy wearing only khakis and a jaguar tooth necklace. He has tan skin like Nature but his hair is a dirty blonde. When he looks up I can see that his eyes are gold like Sandy's only they look more calculating and clever. Like a jaguars.

"Sam?" Nature whispers and her voice breaks. The boy looks at her and smiles. She rushes over and hugs him so tight I'm surprised we don't hear bones crack.

"Well isn't this sweet?" an evil voice calls out. Turning around we see the same guy who tried to kill me standing behind us. At least twenty black horses come up and stand beside him. "Looks like some of you are scared!" he says and then laughs.

"I'm not scared. Just pissed off." I say crossing my arms. The man shakes his head and points to the horses.

"These horses are here because they sense fear. Whether its your our your little boyfriends or Natures or any of yours! They sense it and now their hungry!" the man yells petting the one closest to him.

"Who are you exactly? I mean you have to be the bad guy so which one are you?" I challenge.

"Well I am the Boogeyman. But mostly everyone calls me Pitch. I would allow you to but it seems like my Night Mares are getting hungry. There won't be much left of you when their through." Pitch smiles and then nods to the Night Mares who rush towards us. I can feel Jack tense next to me but I don't waste any time. I rush forward and run up to the first horse grabbing it's mane. When it slows I quickly jump on it's back. Looking down I see my skin turn to a golden glow again. I pull on the horses mane again this time to stop it but instead it turns to a golden dog and I fall. Looking around I see that the horses are mainly attacking Nature and Sam.

"Bunny!" I yell. He just finished beating down one of the mares. He eyes widen when he sees me and I point to Nature and Sam. He nods and then jumps over to help them. I look to Sandy and North. North cuts through them but Sandy touches them and they turn golden animals or airplanes and the occasional dinosaur. I run over to Jack and touch the mare attacking him turning it to a unicorn that prances away. He looks at me and smiles patting me on the back. I roll my eyes then grab the front of his hoodie and kiss him.

"Just in case." I say and then turn to get Pitch.


	11. Nightmares

**Sorry for not posting. My computer wouldn't turn on and took a couple of days to fix it. Ps this chapter is really short so I'll try to make the next one longer.**

Diamonds POV

I hear Jack yell my name but I take off running faster than I ever have in my entire life. I hadn't even seen Pitch escape. I turn down a hallway following the black shadows. I turn another corner and nearly slam into a wall. _Dead end,_ I think. I turn quickly and nearly trip over my own feet. Suddenly I'm lost in a giant maze. I keep turning down halls trying to find Pitch. I remember having nightmares when I was about six. They were never the same. One day I would be in a flaming room the next I would be drowning the next I would be stuck in a maze like I am now. It went on for about two years and the last dream had been the scariest. I can still remember what happened. I was in a room that was completely dark. When I moved gold swirls would appear. At first it was really pretty and I thought it was a dream but then the swirls became red and turned into little monsters. When I tried to run more appeared. When I tried to scream they would crawl into my mouth and pull out my teeth. I had woken up covered in sweat and could taste blood in my mouth. Pretty traumatizing for an eight year old. Now I feel like I'm in one of my nightmares as I rush down halls.

"Well isn't this exciting!", Pitch calls out from behind me and I twirl around but he's not there. "Looking for me?", he says this time from behind me. I turn again my hair whipping around me. I can feel hot tears burn my eyes as I see that he's not there. "Over here!" I hear from my right side but once more he's gone.

"ENOUGH!" I scream slamming my foot onto the ground so hard it hurts. I look up and see Pitch in front of me his arms crossed. Now that he's closer I can see that he has a huge nose, his black hair is sticking up, and his black eyes are a beady like a rats. His black clothes hang loosely around him... "What's with all the black?" I blurt suddenly.

"What the hell? I'm the boogeyman! Your supposed to be afraid of me not asking me about my clothing color!" Pitch says whining like a toddler.

"I'm not afraid of you Pitch. You have to remember that I may have had nightmares but I always knew that I could wake up. _I was never afraid of_ _you!_" I say and with each word I glow brighter until I've reached my max lightness. I close my eyes as the light fills the room. I hear Pitch scream as it hits him and my skin starts to burn. I try to control myself but something inside of me has been released and I can't stop it. Pitch keeps screaming and I try as hard as I can to turn off my light before it's to late for the both of us.


	12. Authors Note

I know I said I was going to post a super long chapter (I was looking at a computer for so long the words melted together) soon but sadly I went to the park today and it started raining (very hard I may add). So trust me walking 7 blocks in the rain will probly ensure you a cold. Thanks!

-musical prodagy22


	13. Every Rose has It's Thorns

**Halleluiah! I no longer sick with that ghastly cold! But I may have put my fingers into a coma from writing so much since I have nearly finished altering the first chapter and also the second! But I am combining them and added some extras to make it longer. Also I know it may be a wee bit late but I own Nature and Sam. And also I need help. I am losing inspiration so please help me out with ideas...**

Jack's POV

I try to run after Diamond but more Night Mares are appearing. I use my staff to hit them and they disintegrate. I hear a yelp and turn around to see that one of the horses are about to step on Nature. I see Sam try to run towards her but he's crowded by the Mares. I jump up and fly down slamming my staff into the Mare. The staff lands right next to Natures head and she looks at it as if the next strike won't miss her.

"Sorry." I say sticking out a hand to help her up and she takes it. "So how are ya doing?" I ask.

"I can't fight in a stupid dress! And that is the _only_ reason you had to save me! Kapiech Frost?" she snaps hiking up her skirt and side kicking a Mare. Her aim is off though and she falls to the ground in a split like position. "I am so sick of this dress!" she cries and snaps her fingers. Immediately a pair of green pants appear as well as a green shirt with live roses and thorns on it. Everyone, even the Mares, turns as vines encircle her and she changes. A green leaf like bra flies out and catches on one of the Mares snouts making it snort. Sam quickly reaches out and grabs it shoving it into his pocket blushing furiously. Finally Nature comes out fluffing her hair and redoing her lip gloss looking into a small pocket mirror.

"Nature! Is that necessary?" Bunny cries out throwing a boomerang into a Mare as the battle starts again.

"_Of course! _We may be _killed_ and I want to look _good_ when I die!" she shouts kicking a Mare and doing a pretty awesome job of destroying them until one catches her foot in it's mouth. She tries to pull away but the Mare twists it's huge neck and brings her to the floor knocking her out. Sam rushes over and spears it taking it down before rushing to her and pulling her into his lap. We destroy the rest of the Mares and sit next to him. Her neck is at an odd angle but thanks to our immortality she is still breathing.

"It's gonna hurt when she wakes up." he whispers and we can tell he's close to tears. North pats him on the back. Bunny looks around before turning towards me once more.

"Um, Jack? Where are Pitch and Diamond?" he says and then the screams begin...

Diamonds POV

Suddenly Pitch isn't the only one whose screams of pain fill the room. I arch my back and howl loudly not even noticing that I am floating a few inches above the ground or that my hair is flying around me as if I'm in a wind machine. Blood drips out of my mouth and another scream rips through me and pierces the air like an arrow. I try to turn off my power but instead fall to the ground a bright golden mess. I open my eyes and can barely see Pitch trying to hide in a corner. I see that his head is hanging against his chest and figure he's passed out. Slowly I work my way over to him slower than a turtle. I bite my lip to hold back any more screams as not to wake him for then he would feel even more pain caused by yours truly. I grab the back of his cloaks pulling him towards the door. Even slower than before I push the door open and Pitch out. Seeing as I used the last of my energy closing the door I fall to the ground panting letting a small whimper escape. My throat is raw from screaming and my heart is working overtime to try to keep me alive. Every bone, muscle, organ, and vein in my body are burning. The burning and light slowly fades leaving me not even a quarter alive. Suddenly the door flies open and Jack is next to me.

"Diamond! Are you OK? Can you hear me?" he says to loudly and I try to cover my ears.

"What... happened to... Pitch?" I ask weakly barely able to speak.

"Diamond Pitch is dead." Jack says and suddenly despite all my pain I bolt upright gasping. The last thought I think before passing out is, _It's all my fault..._


End file.
